Loving Him Was Red
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: VesperXJames - it scared her...though she didn't show it...a lot scared her. (Set during Casino Royale after shower scene M M M rating!


Red

A/N: Hello all! I am very new to the whole James Bond thing! (Shame on me) but I desperately wanted to do a VesperXJames fanfiction oneshot and seen as I have a thing for Taylor Swift- the lyrics from Red suited this pairing perfectly, I hope you enjoy it!

***  
Touching him was like realising all you ever wanted was right there in front of you,  
Memorising him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favourite song,  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword then realising there's no right answer,  
Regretting him was like wishing you'd never found love, that love could be that strong.  
Taylor Swift- Red  
***

She shouldn't have been thinking like that, she knew it. She was supposed to be in a relationship with another man. 'Don't mix business with pleasure' that's what she had been taught. But it had never been so difficult to stick to till now.

It had been an eventful evening to say the least, what had started out as a simple poker game turned into her helping to end a life. She was not the agent, is was not in her job description; yet in a heartbeat she had knocked that weapon so far away from him he didn't stand a chance. Though she had been sat in the shower for a number of hours with James, she could still feel the blood on her hands, and wondered if it would ever come back off again.

Vesper stood in the full length mirror, simply staring at the sodden dress stuck to her body, her hands still shaking from the evenings events. She didn't even see James enter the door; and it was only when his hands slowly reached out and grasped her waist did she turn around to face him. Did she want to kiss him? Did she want him to make love to her? She wasn't sure. But out of sheer instinct her hands quickly pulled his own away.  
"Don't touch me." She hissed her fists clenching tightly as he smiled, slightly amused by her defiance, before resting his hands once again on her tiny waist. Just that small smirk on his lips drove her absolutely mad, she didn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks till a single droplet touched her lip. In a wild rage she lashed out; her fists pounding on his chest as he tried to control her. He gripped her wrists in his hands as she kicked and tried to wrench out of his grasp, she screamed in sheer rage; she was angry, hurt, devastated and confused. As she felt the energy burn out of her she slowly stopped, looking up at him she saw that smirk still on his face.  
"Are you trying to hurt me Miss Lynd?" He asked cockily raising his eyebrow, then leaning in so their lips were inches apart. "Because you're doing a terrible job...I'm sure we could vent all that anger out in some other way..." He added as she looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you Mr Bond...but what makes you think you even stand a chance?" She asked, noting he had still not let go of her hands yet, leaving her completely at his mercy.  
"Intuition." He murmured; letting his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She couldn't take it anymore, they had been teasing each other since they first met and she so desperately wanted him.

With force she tried to wrench her body from his, but he already pulled her tighter, and without any warning; she smashed her lips forcefully against his. He was momentarily taken by surprise; but didn't hesitate for a second as he loosened his grip and instead planted his hands on her hips, pulling her flat against him, responding to the lip bruising kiss and sliding his tongue into her mouth, searching the new territory eagerly. His hands then moved up her back, and slid to her neck where the fastener of her dress was situated, he impatiently tugged at her dress till it fell off of her shoulders and pooled around her ankles. She started to feel terribly exposed and set to work undoing his shirt buttons, quickly losing patience with this and simply tearing at it when she had had enough. Her hands immediately moved to his muscular chest; tracing each curve and the outline of every muscle, and though he would never admit it, this woman's touch sent shivers racing down his spine, more so than any other woman had ever been able to do. He didn't like the fact she was gaining the upper hand in this game, and quickly pushed her against a nearby wall, reaching out and cupping one of her sensitive breasts in his hand, gently rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger, causing a sharp moan to escape her perfect cupid bow lips as she tugged at his trousers, dropping them down to the floor.  
"See...when you're not talking you're quite attractive..." She managed to murmur as he pinched her nipple especially hard, making her yelp in surprise.  
"I could do whatever I wanted to do with you right now Vesper... Don't you see that? You are completely in my power..." He purred in her ear, using his free hand to tug her black lace knickers down. He then wasted no time, lightly kicking her legs open he positioned his already rock hard member at her entrance, before sliding deep inside of her.  
"ohhhh..." Vesper groaned in sheer delight, her back automatically arching against his as she dug her nails into his shoulders; simultaneously trying to keep herself upright. He allowed her to adjust to him being there, she was tight...really tight, which then it suddenly occurred to him she hadn't been with a man in quite a long time. His hands that were once at her breasts travelled slowly, gently down her sides, caressing each curve and contour as he thrust inside of her, rhythmically and pleasurably. His arms wrapped around her back and he picked her up, still buried to the hilt inside her and carried her to the bed; slowly laying down before thrusting into her again.

It took a lot to shake Vesper, and that had. She could deal with getting fucked, she could deal with a one night stand, but as soon as he laid her on that bed she knew it was definitely something other, and it petrified her as she quickly pushed him off, unable to stand the intimacy any longer. Grabbing her robe off of the chair she pulled it on herself, suddenly feeling horribly exposed and vulnerable and rushed out, without a single word to the man who had been on top of her only seconds ago...  
****

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Love HMLS xxx


End file.
